


Brothers in Arms

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is a word prompt generated fanfic.  The things I had to include in the story are: Finn screaming for Rey, a moment of bromantic honesty, mistaken Identity, and have Poe and Finn in the story.
Kudos: 1





	Brothers in Arms

A deep guttural scream echoed through the small barracks room located on the newly acquired Resistance base on Alpha Denten IV. The scream tore through Poe’s slumber making him roll out of his bunk and fumble for his blaster on a side table. Before his eyes could adjust in the dimly lit room a second shriek sounded. Poe recognized it was coming from his roommate, Finn.

“Rey! Reeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!”

It was the kind of scream that made Poe’s blood run cold and the hair stand up on the back of his neck, and it was a sound he's heard before on a dozen battlefields. It was the distraught howl of a soldier watching someone he cared for die. Poe flicked on the lights and rushed to the young man thrashing in his bunk.

“Finn! Finn! Wake up!” He grabbed ahold of his shoulders shaking him awake.

The former First Order Stormtrooper woke with a start, eyes wide in terror, perspiration soaking through his sleep shirt. He blinked his eyes before focusing on Poe. “Is Rey alright?”

Poe’s brow knitted in confusion. “Why wouldn’t she? We saw her at dinner. She was fine.”

Finn sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bunk, burying his head in trembling hands as he tried to catch his breath.

Poe sat on the bunk next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What did you dream?”

Finn shook his head. “I’m not exactly sure. I remember flickering images of escaping Jakku, fighting on Takodana and then Star Killer Base. What I do remember is that throughout my dream I am desperate to save Rey.”

Poe gave a reassuring smile. “If anybody can take care of herself, it’s Rey. I’ve only known her for a few days, but what I saw her do on Crait…well, that’s something I’ve only seen in Jedi Knight Holodramas.”

Finn wiped the perspiration from his brow. “Yeah,” he muttered. “She doesn’t need me.”

“Whoa,” Poe waved off his comment. “That is not what I’m saying. We all need each other. I’m just saying you shouldn’t be losing sleep worrying about the safety of the person who can lift a couple dozen man-crushing boulders up into the air with a wave of her hand. Hell, she survived a lightsaber fight with Kylo Ren.”

Finn chuckled darkly. “That can’t be too hard, I survived a lightsaber duel with him and that was the first time I fought with a saber. Swordsmanship is not his strong suit.”

Poe laughed as he gave Finn a friendly squeeze of his shoulder before he stood and returned to his own bunk. “What’s with you and Rey? I thought you and Rose were an item, but then I saw how you ran up and gave her a big hug when we exited that cavern on Crait. Totally oblivious, I might add, that a bunch of boulders were hovering in the air and any break in her concentration might result in them dropping on our heads.”

“That was a little reckless of me.” Finn admitted as he smiled for the first time. “Rey was the first person who treated me like a real person.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “First woman you mean.” He pointed his thumbs toward his chest. “Did you forget the guy that gave you your nickname?”

Finn gave a sheepish smile as he gazed up to his friend. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry buddy. She’s a beautiful lady. I can see she made a big impression on you.” He leaned back in his bunk and grinned. “Tell me about the first time you met. Was it romantic?”

Finn averted his eyes. “To be honest…she hit me with a stick. Your droid told her I stole your jacket.”

“Wow, you don’t have much luck with women. First Rey hits you with a stick and then Rose hits you with a V-4X-D ski speeder.”

Finn frowned. “Yeah, I’m not really good around women. I’m sure a hotshot pilot like you wouldn’t understand. The ladies are probably throwing themselves at you all the time. I was just a First Order grunt.”

“Hey, you don’t give yourself enough credit. I know we started off on different sides of this war, but you were a highly trained soldier, an elite Stormtrooper, a true warrior…and now you are fighting with us. We’re lucky to have you.”

Finn shook his head sadly. “You have me mistaken for somebody else.” He looked up and gave Poe a hard look. “I’m not a true warrior. I didn’t join the First Order out of some surge of patriotism; I had no choice. I was kidnapped as a child, stripped of my identity, given an identification number instead of a name, brainwashed by a corrupt government, forced to wear a helmet ninety percent of my waking hours, and the only woman I had any contact with on a daily bases was a sadistic psychopath in chrome armor that didn’t seem to care if her subordinates lived or died as long as she completed her mission.” He stopped and took a long calming breath. “During my first mission on Jakku, I had a panic attack. My training disappeared from my brain. I wasn’t a First Order Stormtrooper that grew a conscience. I froze…and I knew I was screwed. All my actions after that were out of self-preservation.”

“That may have been true at the beginning, but you could have left at any time after you escaped Jakku,” Poe pointed out. “But you stayed with the Resistance.”

Finn looked away shamefaced. “Ummm, I tried to take an escape pod when we were being chased by the First Order, but Rose caught and stunned me with an electro-shock prod.”

“Ouch!” Poe cringed at the thought. “You really, really don’t have much luck with the ladies.”

Finn gazed at the floor. “Stop reminding me.”

“Finn, you have overcome a lot. You overcame your First Order indoctrination, you saved me, joined the resistance, snuck onto Supreme Leader Snoke’s ship to disable a tracking device, fought bravely on Crait and even tried to sacrifice your life in order to save others…and I saw how Rey looked at you while on Crait…after she made sure those boulders landed safely away from us. She likes you.”

“But like you said,” he said somberly. “She doesn’t need me. She’s a Jedi.”

“Buddy,” Finn said with a laugh. “The best relationships are when a woman doesn’t need you…but likes you anyway. It means she wants to be around you…because of you. Listen I have been in plenty of relationships that happened because somebody needed something from me…but the problem with that is when that need is gone…then often your love interest is gone also. It is better for somebody to want you, than to need you. And I can see that Rey wants to be around you because she enjoys your company.”

A broad smile crossed Finn’s face. “Thanks.”

“But don’t wait too long getting out of that Friend-zone,” Poe warned Finn. “She is turning the heads of almost every male on this base.”

Finn eyed his roommate cautiously. “What about your head?”

Poe’s lips twitched in amusement seeing he was getting a rise out of his roommate. “What about my head?”

Tension contorted Finn’s face. “Has she turned your head?”

The fighter pilot shrugged as a lazy taunting smile slid from one side of his jaw to the other. “Not yet.”

“Good,” Finn uttered sharply.

“Still, she’s got a lot of spunk,” Poe said in a teasing voice. “I don’t know, what do you think? You think a Jedi like her and a guy like me—”

“No,” Finn shot back.

Poe chuckled as he switched off the lights. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. Happy dreams, buddy.”


End file.
